


everything has changed, and now it’s only you that matters

by expandingstar



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expandingstar/pseuds/expandingstar
Summary: Two boys on a clear summer’s night, the grass prickly against their bodies, hands intertwined, the air filled with love.





	everything has changed, and now it’s only you that matters

**Author's Note:**

> title from wildheart by bleachers. I wrote this at 3am on a school night, so sorry if it’s kinda all over the place! Regardless, hope you enjoy bram and simon being soft boyfriends in love

Two boys on a clear summer’s night, the grass prickly against their bodies, hands intertwined, the air filled with love.

Bram Greenfeld’s heart was overflowing with emotions, emotions for his beautiful boyfriend. Disbelief, for his wildest dreams could never come close to the perfection that was the bond shared between him and Simon Spier. Happiness, for his life had never seemed so bright prior to his well-deserved love story. Love, for there was nothing that could ever compare to what he felt for the boy with moon grey eyes and perpetual bed head. 

After months of emailing his mystery boy (even though it was hardly ever a mystery, because Simon Spier writes almost exactly how he talks), and years of crushing on the face behind the words he fell even harder for, Bram’s 11:11 wishes had finally been granted. Except the love he craved could not even begin to compare to the love he acquired; Simon’s kiss was even more breathtaking than in Bram’s daydreams. 

They are laying in Simon’s backyard in comfortable silence, fingers locked and eyes wandering through the night sky. Nights like these were special, the stars didn’t always make themselves this known in Shady Creek. The air is warm but not sticky, the perfect summer’s night is happening right where they exist, although Bram could say that about any night with Simon. Bram brings Simon’s hand up to his mouth, placing a small, lingering kiss to his palm. Bram can’t see Simon’s blush but he knows it’s there, because after all this time they still give each other butterflies. Bram lets out a small, breathy chuckle, causing Simon to look over at him.

“What?” Simon asks in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere. Bram continues to look up at the glowing constellations, but he can hear the smile in Simon’s voice.

“This all seems unreal to me. Can you believe this, how we got here? Six months ago we were emailing under secret identities, and now I’m in your yard staring at the stars with you,” Bram says, turning his head towards Simon. He wants to add how Simon still shines brighter than all of the nebulas, and how his whole body radiates stardust, but he decides it would be too cheesy. Bram’s shyness around cute boys still hasn’t completely faded away, even though the cutest boy is his to keep.

Simon turns his whole body towards Bram, and Bram imitates his position. They’re staring into each other’s eyes, because who needs millions of stars in the sky when you have all the world’s beauty right in front of you? After a moment of silence, Simon says, “I can’t believe it, however it does seem fitting, as if being gay in Georgia wasn’t unconventional enough.” Bram lets out a quiet laugh. “Seriously, though, I’m so glad it was you. After everything we went through, I couldn’t imagine a more perfect person to be Blue. You’re Blue. My Blue,” Simon says in a more serious tone.

“I’m so glad you’re Jacques. My Jaques,” Bram exclaims, pulling Simon in closer by his waist. “I wouldn’t want to fall in love with anyone else. I wouldn’t want to taste anyone else’s kiss. I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life with anybody but you.” Bram immediately blushes, his filter having disappeared momentarily. Simon’s eyes go wide and a smile breaks out across his face, illuminated by the moonlight.

“Do you really mean that? You want to spend the rest of your life with me?” Simon asks, his heart swelling.

Any fear Bram had completely disintegrates at the sight of Simon’s jovial expression. “Of course, Simon. I know we’re young and it may be premature to say, but I can’t imagine a future where you’re not in it,” Bram says with sincerity. He truly does mean it, every word of it. A year ago, closeted Bram would never think of confessing these words to another boy, but something about Simon makes him braver as the days go by.

Simon places a soft kiss on Bram’s lips, admiring the way the stars shine against Bram’s dark complexion. He, too, wants this for eternity. “I want you to be my forever,” Simon proclaims. They smile at each other, because sometimes words aren’t strong enough to express the love they feel. 

Bram leans in, and they kiss for what feels like hours. It is gentle, yet filled with passion. When they pull away, Bram brings his hand up from the small of Simon’s back to his forehead, moving his hair out of his eyes and proceeding to cup his cheek, caressing the soft skin of his face. Their love is so intense, it’s almost as if all of Georgia can feel it radiating off of their bodies.

In this moment, perfection makes itself known through the power of their affection. Bram knows that Simon will always be worth fighting for, because moments like these are so much stronger than any argument they could ever go through. Even though the anxieties of possibly having to endure thousands of miles of distance during college after their senior year are still present, they make themselves less prominent as the love grows stronger. In this moment, he is with Simon Spier, he is with Jacques, and he is so in love. Words need not be said, but Bram says them anyways, because he wants Simon to know just how much he means to him.

“I’m so in love with you, Simon Spier,” Bram says, with a tone filled with more emotion than there are stars in the sky above them.

“And I’m so in love with you, Abraham Greenfeld,” Simon replies, eyes nearly watering from the amount of pure love in his heart.

They lay on the grass for a while longer, growing progressively sleepier but too comfortable and content to move. They hold each other tightly, almost as if they loosen their grip then the other may vanish in thin air. The flavescent glow of the stars against the black sky paints a perfect picture, the night engraving itself into both of their memories for eternity. Their eyes are heavy, but their bodies and hearts feel weightless.

Bram Greenfeld’s love for his beautiful boyfriend solidifies even further on this night, a unique feeling stronger than words forming in his heart. He knows he will never want anything more than Simon Spier, and he knows Simon Spier will never want anything more than him, too.

Eventually, they make their way up to Simon’s room, too tired and in love to care about Emily’s rule of sleeping in separate rooms (they do, however, leave the door open). Simon and Bram both fall asleep that night with smiles on their faces, wrapped in each other’s arms in an innocent and beautiful way. Their dreams that night consist of the pair dancing through galaxies for the eternity they deserve.

The next morning, Emily finds them both asleep in Simon’s bed, but the look of contentment on her son’s sleeping face, as well as the matching look on Bram’s, is enough to leave her walking away without an ounce of anger in her heart.

Bram Greenfeld and Simon Spier possess a love so full it drips stardust. The night sky may not always be clear, but to Bram, Simon’s eyes are more beautiful than all of Jupiter’s moons combined. Bram opens his eyes to a still asleep Simon resting on his chest, and never before has he been so sure of what he wants in his life.


End file.
